


Do I owe each kiss?

by ClayJackson



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Chronic Pain, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Service Top, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Eddie asks Richie to massage his feet and it well, Richie can't help but enjoy pleasing him and kissing any part he can reach.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Do I owe each kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this fic, my fiance, who doesn't have an AO3, wrote it and asked me to post it to my account. 
> 
> Long story short, Richie Toes-eater eats toes.

Eddie sighed softly as he melted into the mattress, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment to just allow himself to go boneless and take stock of how his body was feeling. Sometimes he needed to actively focus to notice the pain he was feeling, and now he was feeling a sharp twinge in his ankles. Without opening his eyes he murmured softly, “Richie, can you rub my feet a bit before bed?”

Eddie could feel the shiver that ran through Richie at the request, making him smile and laugh softly as Richie clambered down to the foot of the bed. Richie’s voice came out in that fast breathless way it only did if he was either unfocused or aroused, “Yeah of course I can do that for you baby.”

He took Eddie’s foot in his hand and pressed his thumb firmly to the arch, pulling a keening moan from Eddie’s chest. Eddie was noisy during intimate moments. Before having seen it for himself, Richie, along with any of the other Losers, would have guessed that Eddie would be far too repressed to make much noise beyond grunts and sighs. Yet the Eddie that was under Richie’s hands now moaned the same way he did when Richie fingered him just right as Richie pressed his fingers into a particularly sore spot on his foot.

The relief flooding Eddie’s body started to make him feel giddy, widening the smile on his face and making him giggle between moans. He felt light and airy, his words coming out more like breaths than typical speech, “Yeah Richie, baby, just like that. God that feels so good.” He punctuated his sentence with another breathless laugh, running his hand through the blonde mess that was his hair. In a rush he thought of how obvious his hair was after sex, how no matter how much he tried it would puff and twist in ways that only happened from his inability to experience pleasure and keep himself still and his hands out of his hair.

Eddie’s foot flexed a little in Richie’s hand and Eddie could feel Richie’s eyes boring into him, encouraging him to open his own eyes and lazily stare back at him. Richie’s cock was straining at the seam of his pants in a way that made Eddie’s mouth go dry, and as he swallowed thickly he could see Richie do the same. Eddie didn’t even try to look at Richie’s eyes instead of the outline of his cock as he spoke, “You like taking care of me? Does it get you all excited?” Eddie flexed his foot in Richie’s hand, making the other man whine like he’d been wounded.

“Yeah,” Richie’s voice came out sounding like gravel, so far from Eddie’s own breathless giggles. Eddie pressed his feet back into Richie’s hands and gently rubbed his toes against him as much as he could.

“You want me to make you feel good for how good you made me feel?”

“Yes, god please?”

Eddie laughed again, pulling his feet from Richie’s hands and running them along the insides of his thighs. Eddie’s body stayed completely relaxed, save for where his legs and feet were moving to press against Richie. His whole body was warming up a bit, though it felt different than arousal. Arousal felt more pointed, made his cunt clench and ache. This feeling still had perhaps a hint of arousal as some of the heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. But instead of desperately needing pressure against himself he just felt like he was floating apart from where his body made contact with Richie’s body.

His feet pressed hard into the outline of Richie’s cock through his loose sweatpants. A dark spot was starting to form where the head of it strained and dripped against the fabric and a part of Eddie’s brain desperately wanted to press his tongue there. Instead he carefully pressed against the spot with the tip of his toe, watching Richie shudder and roll his hips up into the touch. Richie’s cock was large, almost too big to comfortably fuck Eddie with. Though Eddie loved the weight of it and how it felt stretching his lips, his jaw, and his throat. He pressed the ball of his foot underneath the shape making up Richie’s cock to feel that weight and make the heat in his body flare.

Eddie brought up his free foot to press the heel into Richie’s balls hard enough to hurt as the other foot started to stroke Richie’s cock firmly. Another broken sound forced itself out of Richie’s lungs, sounding vaguely like “Fuck” but Eddie couldn’t be certain. Richie’s legs were shaking under his own, jostling him just slightly and making him think in the back of his mind that he’d have to make Richie massage his hips after this.

Richie gripped Eddie’s shins gently, starting to thrust up into his feet desperately. Richie always had a tendency to try to take on most of the effort to keep Eddie as comfortable as possible and as Eddie ground his foot hard against Richie’s cock he decided that he might as well let him, “You want to touch yourself, Richie? Want to get yourself off while I watch?”

The sound Richie made in response sounded more like a sob than a moan but Eddie recognized it as a good sound, “Yes, baby, please?”

Eddie moved his feet off Richie’s cock and watched as Richie’s hand pushed past the waistband of his pants instantly to wrap around his cock and start stroking desperately. Richie’s other hand slowly moved itself to wrap around one of Eddie’s feet again, grabbing it as though it was something delicate and precious and pressing it close to his face.

Eddie giggled from the feeling of Richie’s mustache against his already ticklish foot. The giggle trailed off with a breathy sigh as Richie started to press kisses along the skin of Eddie’s foot, making the heat deep in Eddie’s stomach and cunt thrill with it. Richie’s lips felt so soft against his foot, felt so intimate as they pressed against skin that’s almost never touched by another person. He watched as Richie’s hand squeezed hard around his cock while his tongue trailed up the arch of his foot, making Eddie twitch and gasp.

When Richie wrapped his lips around one of Eddie’s toes Eddie felt like the heat that had been boiling up inside of him wrapped around him like a warm blanket. He sighed softly and let his toes flex within Richie’s mouth, feeling Richie’s tongue against the pad of his toe and thrilling with it. His head pressed back into the pillow gently, though not so much that he broke eye contact with Richie’s cock. Richie’s hand was starting to move wildly, desperately against himself, his movements only getting more desperate as he sucked hard on Eddie’s toes.

Eddie let his other foot move to run against the bit of Richie’s stomach that was exposed from where his shirt rode up, tracing the skin so lightly that both of them could just barely feel it. He was feeling that giddy, floating feeling again. The heat from Richie’s mouth on his toes made the ache that remained in his ankles and legs melt away for the moment. He felt, good. He laughed for no real reason as he finally pushed his toes against Richie’s stomach, trailing up the thick hair there to push under his shirt.

Richie’s teeth grazed Eddie’s toes in his mouth from the touch, Richie’s whole body was starting to gently shake under him again as his hand sped up further. He was whining now, the toes in his mouth muffling him like a gag and making both of them take in a breath. Eddie’s other toes found his nipples and stroked against them lightly as Richie keened.

“Baby, can I cum? Eddie, can I? I’m so close…” Richie didn’t explicitly plead with his words. Eddie knew that if he were to tell him no, Richie would obey, take his hand off his cock, and curl up against him hard and aching for as long as Eddie liked until he said he could cum even if that permission never came.

But Eddie was feeling kind tonight, one part being that he often felt kind and almost never denied Richie his orgasm, and the other part being that giddiness that was still clouding up his mind slightly. “Of course you can cum. You’ve been so good for me, Richie. I want to see you cum with my toes in your mouth.”

Tears started to fall from Richie’s eyes as his hand sped up just slightly before his body shook and tensed. He groaned around Eddie’s toes, never taking his mouth off of them as Eddie had explicitly said he wanted to see him cum like that, breathing hard as his orgasm coursed through him.

Richie didn’t go as boneless as Eddie, his need to please tended to override that. He sat, panting for a long moment as Eddie kept gently tracing out the hair on his chest and stomach. When he finally took his mouth off of Eddie’s toes, he pressed several soft kisses to them and tried to dry them off as best he could before setting Eddie’s foot back on the bed and kissing each of his knees. He stood up a little wobbly and looked at Eddie as if he didn’t have a large, dark stain on his pants where he’d cum inside of them, “Need me to get you anything while I’m up?”

Eddie giggled despite himself as he shook his head, smiling up at Richie lazily, “No baby. Just go clean up and come back to bed. I want to cuddle.”

A large smile broke out across Richie’s face, bringing back that warm feeling in Eddie’s stomach in a rush before Richie finally left the bedroom.

When he came back he was wearing a different pair of pants and the thick glasses he wore when he took his contact lenses off at night. Eddie thought they made him look unbearably handsome, though he suspected a large part of that was due to the fact he associated them with Richie feeling safe and comfortable. He settled himself in the bed next to Eddie and opened the water bottle that he kept on his nightstand to force Eddie to take a few sips so he wouldn’t be too dehydrated before he finally curled up around Eddie, pulling him tight against himself.


End file.
